White Fox
by MiSelf014
Summary: Edward has the blood of the white fox but will it make Edward chnage Bella or leave her.


Epov"Can you guys go 5 minutes without thinking those thoughts, I am going to have to claw my eyes out" I said, more like yelled to Rosalie and Emmett.

"You're just jealous because that human isn't here," Rosalie said with a smirk on her face. 'That human?' Bella is much more than just 'that human' she is my life, my love, everything I live for.

_Hmm I wonder where Rose put that outfit she wore on our last honeymoon… it was red with... Ha-ha Edward that is what you get for listening to my thoughts._

_Edward needs to relax, he has not been away from her for man that 3 hours and he is about to lose it. We could actually hunt as a whole family if it were not for that stupid human and Edward insisting someone be with her at all times._

I growled loudly and glared at Rosalie "Ewe, Emmett, please stop thinking about my sister like that. Come on guys hurry up we've got to get home" It has been way to long since I have seen Bella I was getting anxious. Alice should be taking good care of her, last time we left them alone Alice bought her some nice new clothes and some pajamas that Bella still has yet to wear.

"We aren't done hunting yet and you haven't had anything since we got here," Rosalie said with venom in her voice. I just took off running to find the nearest thing that could fill me up. Smelled deer and attacked two that were in the back of the herd. That is when I smelled the strongest blood I have ever smelled. It was a mixture of all different animals and I pounced. It was a white fox, oh well I do not have to time to waste, its blood was so sweet I drained it quickly and then took off to the car. I picked up the phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

"What Edward"

"I am taking my car and heading home"

"Edward can't you go five minutes without that-" I hung up and hopped in my car. As I speed off I began to think of the next time I would see Bella, I imagined more and then us kissing. Wait what am I thinking, me and Bella could never, I could hurt her, but I couldn't help but imagine what would happen if we do, wait, why am I thinking like this I need to think logically, but It seems my dreams are thinking for me.

Bpov"Alice what are you doing" I asked as she tossed another pair of pants out of my closet.

"Getting rid of all the clothes you don't need," she said. Tying up her third garbage bag filled with clothes.

"But Alice, I need clothes to wear" she looked up at me with a gleam in her eye and she ran out the window. She reappeared with seven or eight bags filled with clothes and threw them in my closet. "Alice, I like my old clothes, how do you know they fit me anyways"

She smiled "These are all clothes you tried on the time Edward came home early and took you out of the mall before I could pay, and besides I only threw away clothes that don't fit you anymore. Although, we still have one more store left."

"Alice…" I warned "…I have enough jeans, shirts, skirts, and stuff to open up my own store"

"Oh no, silly, we aren't getting clothes."

"Then what are we getting?" I asked. I am nervous now, what else she possible could buy me that she has not already.

She just laughed and dragged me out to the car. As we pulled up into the parking lot, I started begging. "Alice, what in the world, we are not buying anything here"

"Bella, you need new underwear and don't worry we aren't buying too much for you, we have to think of Edward now too" I could feel my face turning crimson at the mention of Edward. He was going to kill Alice if I looked to tempting. Wait if I looked tempting maybe

"Alice… you are a genius" I said and she laughed as I finally got the point of this shopping trip, she was already dragging me into the store. As soon as I walked in, she started throwing random things at me. "Alice what is this" I held up a blue silk shorts and a very, very low cut tank top.

"Just to sleep in," she said pushing me in to the dressing room. "We are getting you at least 3 pairs of pajamas and don't even argue about bras you and I both now you need new ones." I puffed out air and slipped in and out of at least 10 pairs of pajamas and countless bras with Alice ooing and ahhing. "Don't worry Bella, you won't be human for long," she whispered quietly. I squealed very quietly in delight. As we headed towards the register she grabbed some random cloth that I realized was underwear that barely covered anything. She also grabbed a corset from the front and did not even look at the price as she handed over her credit card. As the man working at the front started bagging, I turned even redder than before and stared at my feet until we left.

"Alice, I can't wear half this stuff. Edward…" she just looked at me.

"Bella, don't worry I know what he will think, just put the pajamas away and leave the underwear in a bag in the rocking chair. When you take a shower or whatever he will probably get a little curious and look the rest will come later" She laughed the last part and pulled me into the car. We sped home going about 150 mph much to my disliking. Alice disappeared as I got out the car and appeared 10 seconds later. "He will be here in a minute just go to your room acting like nothing is different."


End file.
